Tonight
by Pieni musta moon
Summary: "Que naquela noite, o silêncio não o assombraria de novo."


**Tonight**

Nada daquilo parecia tão mais interessante quanto antes. A sensação de vazio, de estar incompleto, o estava preenchendo nos últimos tempos. E ali, sentado naquela liteira, tudo parecia pior.

O calor era infernal. Havia ordenado que mantivessem as cortinas abertas, mas agora se arrependia. Neji podia sentir cada gota de suor descer em sua testa, e imaginou estar no lugar daquelas pessoas ali na rua, que o olhavam com temor e admiração. Talvez a sensação de poder andar com seus próprios pés, desbastasse aquele cansaço sem sentido. Ou talvez, a liberdade de banhar-se em um oasis poderia refrescar-lhe o corpo e evitar aquela náusea que o tomava.

Remexeu-se no meio de suas almofadas, pensando. O silêncio que o seguia a frente parecia quase cruel. Ninguém se arriscava a dizer um "ah", ou quem sabe, a respirar. Talvez, se sua prima não tivesse ido embora, ele poderia ser um deles. Um bafo quente passou, arrastando areia e remexendo os panos que o cobriam.

"Parem!" Ele disse. Os homens que o carregava suspiraram de alívio e tensão, retraíram os músculos e pararam eretos. "Desçam" Continuou. Seus súditos abaixaram rentes ao chão e com o peso em seus ombros. Por longos segundos, o peso foi intenso, mas assim que o Hyuuga pôs seus pés em terra, uma assombrosa gratidão tomou conta daquelas pobres criaturas.

Olhou a sua volta, todos assustados, acuados com a sua presença. Dor fez seu coração pesar naquele momento. Solitário ao ponto que sua própria alma fugiu de si. Arriscou um passo a frente, em direção a uma barraca de frutas. Não tinha lembranças de alguma vez tê-las visto recém-colhidas. Tudo lhe era proibido, negado. Mas não o prazer do toque. Esticou seus dedos sem calos, com uma pele de uma brancura, quase tão delicados quanto os de uma moça, negando-se a pedir permissão por isso. "_É bastante... Áspero"_ pensou. Nunca que imaginaria que um abacaxi com casca pudesse ter essa textura. Deixou seus dedos irem a um passeio livre de fruta em fruta, enquanto o calor assolava a multidão espantada e os pobres homens junto a seu transporte.

Passou pelos curiosos, como se fosse um deles. _"Sim, eu sou um deles."_ Acreditava que o destino havia trocado apenas alguns pilares, mas que ele ainda era um deles. Um simples e mero _qualquer._ O burburinho começou em suas costas, e ele sorriu por um breve momento, só apreciando a musicalidade daquelas vozes. O silêncio do palácio o fazia se sentir morto, ligeiramente sem vida.

Os passos eram lentos, mas não beiravam a indecisão. A rua era bastante longa e repleta de construções de pedra e areia. Todas bem rústicas e pequenas. O barulho da rua principal, por onde passava ainda pouco, não podia mais alcançá-lo aquela altura. Vez ou outra, somente vozes de crianças apareciam de esquinas ou pequenos cruzamentos.

De repente, seus passos estancaram e uma brisa quente surgiu; como aquela anterior que o atingiu na rua principal. O pano que enrolava sua cabeça tremelicou, desfazendo-se do estranho modo que estava preso. Os fios longos, acastanhados, de Neji viam-se livres agora, voando na direção que eram conduzidas. Sua marca, símbolo de um príncipe de seu porte, também era exposta para poder ser vista e apreciada.

O vento tornou-se mais intenso conforme a passada de alguns minutos. O pano escapou de suas mãos, voando na direção que o vento levava, parando no batente de uma janela. Tocou sua testa passando seus dedos pela tatuagem que era o motivo de sua vergonha, a razão de seu exílio. Um grupo de crianças passou correndo por ele, e ele se viu lá, pequeno, correndo com elas. Um mero fantasma de outra dimensão.

"Hm... Hyuuga-sama?" Mantinha seus olhos longes, ainda naquilo que poderia ser uma possível recordação. Não tinha pressa em sair de lá, sabia. Mas era tão duro estar lá, quanto estar onde estava. Piscou na mesma velocidade em que tentava se ver longe daquela outra realidade, bem lentamente. Houve um suspiro e ele a encarou.

"Hm..." Nada melhor podia sair de sua cabeça ainda em estado de torpor profundo. Estava em paz naquela hora, porém fatigado pelo calor. O vento parou de se movimentar e se estagnou. Neji olhou a menina que o chamou em uma breve análise. Ela tinha um ar exótico tão bombástico, que beirava ao erotismo. Era linda, delicada e com olhos tão verdes que gostaria de desacreditar em sua veracidade. A estranheza dos cabelos róseos parecia apenas um pequeno detalhe, quando analisado em função do conjunto.

"Isso estava na minha janela, senhor!" A mão calejada pelo trabalho era tão diferente da sua, mesmo ainda havendo delicadeza ali. Olhou no fundo daqueles olhos e encarou o pedaço de pano sujo pela areia. Ignorou o pano, tocando-lhe diretamente sua mão. Ele não via seu rosto, mas sabia que havia enrubescido só pela reação involuntária de tentar se soltar.

"Tão delicada, porém tão... Maltratada." Murmurou para si mesmo. Encarou a pele bronzeada pelo sol e, suavemente, deslizou seus lábios sobre aquela pequena área rastreada pelo seu toque. Ele podia senti-la tremendo, mas sabia que não havia medo ali. Era apenas excitação; um choque que percorria seu corpo tanto quanto percorria no dele.

Levemente, os grãos de areia tornaram a voar contra seu rosto e uma aragem impôs-se entre eles. Um príncipe jamais se curva perante alguém, mas ele se curvara perante ela, tocou-lhe a pele com seus lábios e afagou-a com seus dedos. O que era uma pequena brisa, tornou-se um vento forte, forçando-o a se levantar. Aqueles olhos de pérola, finalmente, tinham encontrado orbes tão preciosos quanto eles.

O sol já estava descendo e aquele momento parecia eterno. Mantiveram-se olhando um para o outro durante segundos, minutos, ou quem sabe, horas. A temperatura começava a cair e ventania parecia cada vez mais carregada. Ali, a única coisa que se ouvia era o uivo do vento e de quando em quando, suas respirações.

Enfim, um sopro forte passou por eles. As mãos dela perderam as forças, ou fingiram que sim, soltando o pequeno pedaço de pano azul que ainda pouco pendia entre seus dedos. O vento o levou; o fez sobrevoar a cidade, cair nos olhos curiosos da rua principal e chegar em casa.

"Vo-vo-vossa majestade! Encontramos o turbante do senhor Neji na beirada os portões. Isso significa..."

Que naquela noite, o silêncio não o assombraria de novo.


End file.
